"The Alliance" Database Wiki
Welcome to the "The Alliance" Database "The Alliance" is a series I created back in 6th Grade and am now revisiting in 8th Grade. Unless I make some kind of spelling mistake or mistake while making the wiki page, I would deeply appreciate it if any visitors would not edit the characters or stories, as the only person with knowledge of this series is myself and maybe some friends. (though I doubt they use this website) Anyway, I would like to hear feedback and suggestions about the series itself, as I plan on one day making it a movie franchise. Thank you for any future support. ~Web Shooting "The Alliance: Empowering VILE" Synopsis The Alliance is a group of human agents in the year 3055, put together to defeat the evil teenage mutants led by the A.I. "Vile" , who rampage across the Earth and plan to destroy all human life and create a world of super mutants. "The Alliance: Empowering VILE" Summary When the entirety of Tokyo, Japan is destroyed in a matter of hours, NATO finally takes grasp of the super mutant situation and forms a team of the world's best agents from around the world. Agents like Ren Giacchino, Carol Wilson, Wyatt Rook "Silence", & Melissa Danvers are sent to a secret base near the coast of Miami, Florida. Around one hundred other agents are invited to the base as well. Another guest, however, is not an agent. Benson Malcolm's a declined military soldier who was one of the few known survivors of the Tokyo, Japan attack. Benson is only there because he promised to spill secrets about the super mutants but only if he joined the team. His intentions, unknown to the rest, but secretly he only joined to avenge his wife. He didn't even have any secrets. Unfortunately, this 'secret' base wasn't a secret. At least, to the mutants. During the admission party, the base is invaded by the mutants and the majority of agents are killed. Carol Wilson, an agent from Japan, proceeds to be the only one who kills any mutants, as her skill through her cursed katana allows her to avoid any supernatural attacks. A electronic mutant sneaks into the base's laboratory and short circuits a deactivated robot. The mutant is then shot through the back of the head by lead scientist Benji Harley; who is currently the world's smartest sciencist. As the mutants flee from the base, the remaining agents; Benson Malcolm, Carol Wilson, Jonathan Booth, Melissa Danvers, Carter John, Benji Harley, Wyatt Rook "Silence", and brothers Michael & John Curtis. Michael is made the leader of the group while Jonathan Booth becomes the second in command. Training begins, and Benson asks if Carol can train him with a katana. Meanwhile, the team gets to know each other. Carter John is the only good mutant as he was taken by the government as a baby and raised with the knowledge to do good; he has the ability of super speed. Melissa Danvers is the world's best sniper. Carol Wilson got her katana from the grave of her parents. Wyatt Rook's head was too injured to keep him alive so scientists put his brain, skull, eyes, etc. in a cyborg head. At the hidden base of the super mutants, the teens struggle to decide on who to lead the group, as their commander was killed by Carol earlier. A 7 ft tall robot walks in undetected and says he will lead. He begins to tell them about a world he has envisioned of super mutants and how he will watch over this world as a god. This robot, by the name of Vile, gains their trust and is asked how he plans to create that world. He tells them that they need to assemble a machine that will exterminate all normal human life and that he knows just how to do. 6 months have pased and the alliance has decided to search the ruins of Tokyo, Japan for any new evidence or leads on the mutants. As they enter Tokyo, the team discovers a small group of survivors living off of rodents and living in their cellars. The team help the survivors and call for backup. However, the humans aren't the only ones searching for things in Tokyo. The alliance encounter a mutant and Benson automatically jumps on him and slices through the teen over and over again. The others watch in horror as he lets out his anger and revenge for his wife on the poor mutant teen. Jonathan stops Benson and tells him to head back to the jet. Benson follows his orders and walks back. As the main team sneak through the destroyed Tokyo (knowing that the other mutants must have arrived as well), Benson encounters Vile on his own. The team encounters the mutants and they all fight. As the alliance fights the mutants, a mutant secretly takes the pieces they need and informs the others that they have what they came for. The others run away from the Alliance. Meanwhile, Vile is about kill Benson when he is shot on the back. Vile leaves and steals their jet with the super mutants as well, though one mutant is left behind and arrested by the alliance. After a long hour, their backup jet arrives and the heroes arrive back to base. With more survivors, the government informs Benson that he is no longer needed. The rest of the team, however, interrogates the kidnapped mutant and find out the next location Vile and the mutants are heading to; Washington. The team heads out, leaving Benson at the base who is currently going through the process of leaving the team through paperwork. As he waits for the paperwork to transmit, Benson socializes with Benji Harley, the scientist. As the Alliance arrives at Washington, they quickly search the perimeter, but only to find no mutants at all except the mutant with a face disorder who looks like a skeleton; "Chris". He laughs at them as he says they were fooled. The mutants didn't need anything for Washington; they just needed the alliance to leave their base so the others could kidnap Benji Harley; the smartest man alive. The kidnappers burst through the building and snatch Benji. Benson grabs his katana and chases after but is too late. He grabs a jetpack and tries to fly after the jet holding Benji but is pushed back and his jetpack is damaged, leaving him to fall into the beachy waters of the Miami coast. Benson forcefully interrogates the kidnapped mutant and finds out the mutant's secret base coordinates. Signaling the rest of the team who is returning to Miami the coordinates, Benson takes a red and blue uniform from the armory, a jetpack, a blaster, and his katana. He and Michael Curtis, the leader, then take a helicopter to head to the coordinates; Alaska. The team meet up on a mountain in Alaska. Seeing the base below them, Benson and Wyatt activate their jetpacks and fly down, shooting the glass in the way. The rest of the team slide down on ropes. They invade the base and attack. Benson jumps down from a floor to fight the mutant who has the ability to create portals. Carol, Carter, & Michael all head to fight Vile and rescue Benji. Ren, Melissa, Wyatt, & Jonathan fight the other mutants. Benson and the portal mutant fight until they push each other off the edge of the base, falling down another mountain and landing in the snow (which delays their fall). Benson's uniform rips and he slices the mutant in the head once and leaves him like that. Though now Benson is left with nowhere to go. Carol, Carter, & Michael make it to the final area and Carol swordfights her sister, Catherine. (A human who proved herself to the mutants. She betrayed her sister and killed their parents long ago.) Carter fights Vile and Michael secretly helps Benji out of his prison and gives him his tools to deactivate the human doomsday device. Ren, Melissa, Wyatt, & Jonathan continue to fight other mutants until Jonathan is stabbed in the heart. Ren kills the mutant who stabbed him and grabs Jonathan. Jonathan tells him "You're...the next...co-l-leader...just...don't..be..such a-a...jerk.." (Ren is the sarcastic-rude type) Melissa is thrown out of the base but Wyatt flies off to grab her and brings her back. Benji, rather than destroying the human doomsday device, reverses its effect and makes it a mutant doomsday device and rigs the machine to blow as well. As Vile is defeated and Catherine flees, Carter and Carol join Benji and Michael. Carol realizes that since the machine is reversed, it would kill Carter as well. Carol begins to comfort Carter as she tells him the news. Realizing Vile isn't completely defeated, he tells her to leave with the others, and that he must make sure Vile doesn't escape. Sad, Carol takes one last glance at Carter and leaves with the others. Everybody takes the jet the mutants stole from earlier (because the helicopter and jet from before are too far away) and fly away, leaving Benson in the snow below and Carter in the base with some conscious mutants. Carter fights Vile until he pins the robot. Vile points out to him "You've lost" as the countdown reaches 5 seconds. Carter replies "Maybe I have." And the bomb goes off, exterminating all mutants on the face of the Earth and killing Vile and anybody else inside the base. Benson is alive though. (For future reference) The team returns to Miami and is rewarded, but only to be disbanded. With every mutant on the face of the Earth eliminated, there was no need for the Alliance anymore...at least, for now... Credit Scene Vile is seen crawling from the wreckage of the Alaska mutant base. Credit Scene John Curtis (who is barely touched upon in the main film) Is seen in the laboratory alone at night. He is holding a syringe of liquid, saying "A world without mutants is a world without fun." He would look at a photo of his brother. "Oh brother, how you imitate me. You take leadership of your human army, I take leadership of MY mutant army." Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters